Inflation products such as inflation toys, swing rings, inflation pillows or inflation mattresses will be deflated when not in use, so as to reduce the size to store and carry conveniently. While in use, the products needs to be inflate. The original inflating way is to directly blow air to the product by using the mouth; apparently, such a way is inefficient and unhealthful.
Some new type inflation products are provided with an inflation device for manual operation. Such an inflation device includes an air valve and an airbag, the interior of the produce is communicated with the outside via the air valve. The product will be inflated by repeatedly pressing the airbag, which does not need mouth to blow air. However, the inflation efficiency is still to be improved.
An efficient inflation way is to use an inflation tool such as an inflator or an air inflation pump to save time and effort, but such a tool is complicated and heavy, which is inconvenient to carry or can not be directly mounted to the products, thus the applicability is weak.
Therefore, there is a need for providing an automatic inflation device that has simple structure and compact size, to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.